Here & Now
by Lulu-lulu72
Summary: Short story with an OC and Damon Salvatore. Hope you like. By the time you read this, Damon, I will be long gone, don't bother looking for me because you won't find me. I love you too much to take everything away from you. Which is why I'm leaving. And it hurts, it hurts so much to leave but I have to because I will not make you choose between me and Stefan.
1. A Decision

**Hi guys, so yes another TVD one. Um, I'm not quite sure what I was thinking here when I was writing this, but I DO remember I wrote this before season 7 started (this is only like the first chapter, I have more) I can say this right now though, I am super jealous of Elena and Damon's love because that is the type of love I want. I was close to it, then my guy committed suicide on May 4th, 2015 a day after I told him I was in love with him, he told me on the day he passed on he loved me too and I've struggled so much since then... I don't know why I just said that.. Anyway this is an idea I had when I was really really into TVD. Hope you like it.**

* * *

 _ **D** amon,_

 _By the time you read this.. Wow I can't believe I just started my goodbye to you like that.. But here it goes;_

 _By the time you read this, Damon, I will be long gone, don't bother looking for me because you won't find me. I love you too much to take everything away from you. Which is why I'm leaving. And it hurts, it hurts so much to leave but I have to because I will not make you choose between me and Stefan. He's your brother for god's sake he will not be able to live forever without his brother to keep him in check and from going Ripper again. After all you were the one to save him, not me like he asked._

 _Whatever you do, do not turn off your humanity because of me. I promise I will be back. And I know I should have told you this in person, but after the amazing night last night I just couldn't._

 _I'm vulnerable being human again and with the cure coursing through my veins I'm the most wanted person in the world of vampires. I know what you would've said "I can protect you" but I don't want you getting hurt because of me and I most certainly don't want you to take it as much as every sense in my now human body screams at me to take this to our advantage and have the life we both want together. I can't take it away from you._

 _I have gone to see the world and find a witch that can give me back my vampirism because I can't live this life not being able to spend it with you. Forever. I don't want to die, but I want to be human and be married to you and have kids. I want vampirism with the perks of being human. I want little you's and me's running around, and to be able to protect them from the supernatural. Once I find that, or if I don't I'll return, of course I'll call or write, but you have to promise me you won't come looking for me._

 _I love you so much_

 _-L_

* * *

 _Stefan,_

 _I don't how to start this.. Other than while I'm gone make sure Damon doesn't do anything stupid or reckless for that matter. I won't be gone forever._

 _You don't go all Ripper on us again while I'm gone or I will personally bring you back myself and not the easy way either. After all you're my brother too, you're my family, both you and your brother. Even though ever since I met you I've been dragged through hell and taken you both with me. Promise me you won't come looking for me either, no matter how much Damon begs. I've taken the liberty and I've put my secret number in your phone so I can call you and keep you updated. As for what I'm looking for, Damon knows he might not tell you but it's about me and the cure, I've gone off to find a witch that can help me be a vampire again, but with the perks of being human, because well, I know you've eves dropped on us talking before. Yes I want kids, I want kids with your brother but I don't want to be human and vulnerable. And I can't live my life not being with Damon young forever. I know it's possible, vague, but possible. I found the spell in a old spell book. And I want to make sure it's true. The first place I'll go is probably New Orleans I've set up a time and place to meet a witch, don't worry she doesn't know it's me and besides that I'll have Elijah with me. I trust him, and he wants me to be happy with Damon, after all he is my distant family._

 _Anyway I'll keep you updated! The minute I find a witch I'll call you._

 _Much love_

 _-L_

As I put the letters in their respective envelopes addressed to the two people that matter most in my life I began to cry. I promised myself I wouldn't cry until I left The Salvatore house. Then I went to Stefan's room first and I placed the letter on his nightstand and kissed his forehead, slightly waking him but not enough to have him yell at me. Then I snuck back into mine and Damon's room. I sat the letter on my pillow and then went to kiss Damon, he slept so soundlessly and in deep sleep, it hurt to know how much he'll be upset when he wakes and realizes I'm gone. I didn't think of that as I kissed him again one last time and took his keys and his jacket oh he'll be mad at me for that when I get back.. I was also wearing his shirt from the day before that's the first thing I put on after I threw it off him last night.

Then I grabbed my suitcase and headed to the car, I savored every detail of the house as I walked out. I had texted Elijah earlier and I was going to call him once I was out on the road.

The engine roared to life, louder than I thought it would.

 _*Stefan POV*_

I heard the sound of the door open and close then I heard Damon's car, I sped to his room and he was there but Lulu wasn't. Damon's eyes grew wide as we both sped to the door.

 _*My POV*_

I was setting the rear view mirror to myself when I saw them in the door to the house. I put the car into gear and peeled out. My "I'm sorry" leaving my lips as loud as I could muster and I heard the faint yells of Damon and Stefan yelling my name, then I was gone. As I left Mystic Falls every memory of me and Damon flashed in my head.

The night of the meteor shower and it pouring rain on us then kissing in the rain.

The night he told me he loved me and I ran to him to kiss him to shut up.

The first night he made love to me.

I pushed all my thoughts as far away as I could then I called Elijah.

"I'm on my way. I had no trouble leaving, then again I didn't tell them where I was going."

"You should have at least told Stefan."

"I did. Just in a letter. If Damon knew what I was doing he wouldn't let me go. But this witch is certain she can do the spell on both me and Damon?"

"I am certain. I have witnessed it. Just as long as you have Damon's blood."

"Of course I do. And I can't believe it. I can't believe this is real."

"There was time when two Vampires such as yourself and Damon were in love that they wanted to have a life like you want, with no catch and their friend who happened to be a witch offered to help and balance out nature by doing this."

"So it's a win win for both sides. Oh hang on, I have an incoming call."

I looked at my incoming call it was Damon. I took the call.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! I'VE READ THE LETTER AND YOU'RE NOT GOING ALONE."

"No Damon, I have your blood I don't need you. I'll call you when it's done." And I hung up and went back to Elijah.

"He's pissed. As I knew he would be. You can compel him to forget that right? Stefan too?"

"Of course. Now drive. I expect you here in the afternoon." Then Elijah hung up.


	2. Forever Begins Now

**Ok, so the first time I had this saved it did weird stuff, so hopefully now this works. How does everyone like the new season so far?**

* * *

 **B** y the time Wednesday rolled around I was a vampire again, with human perks no strings attached. Elijah was heading back with me to Mystic Falls and I was talking to Stefan on the phone.

"How is he? How is everyone else? God you haven't told anyone right?"

"No I haven't told anyone and he's fine he's just waiting-"

"WAITING FOR YOUR ASS TO GET BACK!"

I laughed, "I'm a vampire again Damon, I can hear you."

"A vampire that is so going to get it when she gets back." Damon said.

Stefan laughed, "Just hurry back, the house has fallen apart without you."

"I will. There better not be blood stains in my carpet!"

 _*Stefan POV*_

Then I hung up, and turned to Damon who was putting the last touches on the dinner table.

"You're really going to finally propose to her?"

"Yes! She found a way to be with me forever and have kids with me. Of course! I love her!"

"I'm happy for you brother." I said my hand on Damon's shoulder.

"Ok, it's weird now, don't you have something better to do? Like groom your 'hero hair'?" Damon shrugged my hand off his shoulder.

"As a matter of fact, yes." I said and walked off to find Caroline or Bonnie.

 _*My POV*_

I pulled up to the Salvatore House in Damon's car finding that everyone was here. Elijah helped me get my bag as I headed into the house.

"Thanks again, for everything, Elijah." I said hugging him.

"Anytime. You're family. Always and Forever." He said.

"Heading back to New Orleans now?" I ask.

"Yes, I'd better be getting back before Klaus realizes I'm gone and everything goes to hell." He says.

"Alright, save travels, call me when you get back." I said waving goodbye to him as he speeds off in a car of his own.

"SHE'S BACK!" I heard Caroline yell and she vamp-sped to me hugging me no sooner that I walked through the door.

"Easy Care." I said laughing and hugging her back.

Then everyone else but Damon came and hugged me, smiles spread on their faces.

"Ok, where's Damon?" I ask curious as to where my crazy boyfriend was.

"I'm right here." He stepped out with a glass of Wine.

"What's this?" I ask taking the glass and having a drink.

"Oh, you'll see." He said taking my hand and leading me out to the back of the house.

He really outdid himself for someone who doesn't do the lovey-dovey stuff, there were lanterns and lights everywhere leading to a table set for two.

"Oh, Damon." I said my breath taken away.

"You found a way for us to be together again, forever. That's something to celebrate if I do say so myself." He said and pulled out a chair for me to sit and I sat, setting my wine glass on the table.

We ate dinner, and he went off to get dessert as I watched the sun start to go down into the sunset.

"So, I saw these weird flower candle things where you light them and they expand and whatever.. Anyway I had blondie get me one because we're celebrating." He said explaining the cake. He lit it and while I was distracted he got down on one knee.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Damon and I gasped.

"I know forever is the package for being a vampire. Eternity actually. Ever since I met you, I knew you were the one, which is why I followed you to hell and back. Every fight, every kiss, every moment I spent with you, I found myself falling for you. Falling for something I couldn't have. I do good things with you, I'm a better person. So this is me, Here and Now asking you. Will you Marry Me?"

"Of course, I'll marry you Damon. You are what I want, you are the love that consumes me, you are my Passion, my Adventure, and my little Danger." I said remembering what he told me the first time we met on old Wickery Bridge, he slipped the ring on my finger and wrapped me in his arms and twirled us.

"You remembered." He said.

"That's when I fell in love with you Damon. I would _never_ forget, I _refuse_ to forget." I said and kissed him.


End file.
